


Fanged Secrets

by BananaPancake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bee endgame, F/F, Minor Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaPancake/pseuds/BananaPancake
Summary: Yang was a human living with her two roommates, Ruby and Weiss.Blake was a vampire with a limited supply of blood and no place to goRomance ensues
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Mysterious Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bite Me, Literally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162800) by [SnowQueenOfMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart). 



> Hello, thank you so much for clicking! I hope you enjoy!

The mysterious stranger pinned the blonde up against the wooden door to the apartment waiting to be opened. The blonde pushed the brunette away with another kiss, and the other woman looked confused if anything, but the confusion quickly fell away as the blonde held up a set of keys, a little bumblebee keychain dangling between them with a smile.

The other woman stepped back and leaned against the opposite wall as she waited for the door to open. The blonde fumbled with the door and her keys for a few minutes. Even after living in this apartment for three years she still couldn’t open it properly. Dang it, Yang, just open the goddamn doo-

Click.

There it was. The brunette pushed off the wall as the blonde turned around to face her and led her through the doorway and the kitchen to her personal bedroom to pin her against her twin-sized bed. The brunette had dropped her purse between them and the door like it didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered right now was each other.

“Sorry about the mess, Blaine...It was Blaine...right?” Yang asked for confirmation as she kissed the other girl’s delicious lips.

“Eh, not really, but close enough,” the mysterious girl replied as she pressed their lips together in another powerful and hungry kiss. She smirked as she flipped the two of their positions so she was now on top and continued to kiss Yang.

“Wai- Wait. I want to at least know your name before we...um...continue whatever this is.” 

The brunette sat up and straddled Yang with a huff. She squinted her eyes and searched the blonde’s face for...something. Something that Yang couldn’t understand yet. She wished she could. She had only met this girl one or two hours ago, but something about her made Yang want to do anything to make her happy. 

It happened like it always does in all of the movies. In a crowded bar, The Qrowbar to be exact (the same bar her uncle owned), their eyes made contact across all of the tables and dancing people, and the other girl had waltzed her way toward Yang. Those molten golden eyes bore into lilac as those tight black jeans, leather jacket, and silky black bow hypnotised Yang. Then the two began dancing together, and things got rougher. They danced their way toward the exit as hands began wandering and lips began molding together. Then the brunette pulled Yang back into the present with a sigh. She ran a single hand through those long black locks and finally gave in.

“Blake.”

Yang grinned and shifted to lift her hand between the middle of them. Blake looked down at it skeptically before finally moving her hand to meet it. 

“I’m Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, but as much as I like talking, I like your lips even more,” Blake said with lust in her eyes as her hands were starting to get friendly with the bare skin of Yang’s stomach all thanks to her yellow crop top. Blake was dying to feel every inch of sun-kissed skin with her fingers. She started to mark her way down Yang's neck. She bit and sucked the area of skin where her neck meets her shoulder, but suddenly Blake pushed herself off of Yang and stopped everything. The blonde snapped out of her trance and looked up at Blake confused, seeking answers.

“I-I...need to go. Now.” Blake stuttered as she stumbled back. 

“Wait, what? Why? Did I do something wrong?” Yang looked over worriedly to her almost-one-night-stand who’s teeth seem to have...Did her canines get sharper all of a sudden? Despite that, Yang hasn’t felt like that in...ever and she certainly did not want her to leave. “Please don’t leave…” The blonde got off the bed and reached toward Blake. 

“No! Don’t come any closer! Don’t look at me!” Blake screamed as she covered her mouth and held her stomach, almost as if she was in pain. Yang was about to approach, but decided against it. If anything, Blake looked scared of something, and Yang wanted to help.

“Ok, ok, I’m closing my eyes.” Despite her better judgement, Yang did as she said and closed her eyes and held her hands up to show no harm. She also continued talking as that really seemed like the best, and only, option that she could do. “I can’t see you. It’s ok. I’m not looking.”

“I-I just- I need to get out of here. Sorry.” And with that, Yang heard Blake walking away in those leather ankle boots. The blonde waited until the other girl closed the apartment door with an audible slam before she opened her eyes again with a sigh. Damn it, Yang. She always messed everything up, and she doesn’t even know why this time around. She really thought that they had a connection. Something real...but she was wrong like always. The blonde silently realized with a huff that she was beginning to spiral again, but there was no way to stop it. She sat back down on her bed and was waiting for the sun to come up when she noticed an item out of place. A very certain item that held a lot of secrets.

* * *

Blake dashed out of the apartment as soon she was able to get the door open. She lost control of her strength as she accidently slammed it close. Luckily it remained in tack. Blake hurried out of the apartment complex and into one of the alleyways. She was about to look around to search for any humans that could possibly witness her, but another pang of hunger struck through her and Blake fell to her knees. The desire to feed ringing in her entire body. She had to get back to her apartment and fast, or else she might lose all control. 

She stood up with a mission in mind and tried to take only a few steps, but she found herself several feet away from where she originally stood. Damn it, her speed was getting out of control, just like her strength. Ok, she can do this. Just take alleyways and back streets. Don’t get seen. Don’t get too close to any humans or their scents might...make you do things...you would regret…

Ugh, this shouldn’t have happened tonight. Blake should have had at least two or three more days until she needed to feed again, yet here she was, struggling to keep her bloodlust inside. 

She had originally gone out to the club seeking Adam, her source of blood, and kinda on again off again ex-boyfriend, for some more blood packs to replenish her stock at home. She met him in the back of the club, gave her payment to him for the blood, put it in her purse she carried, and tried to leave before Adam tried to sleep with her again, but then she saw her. Those bright lilac eyes had caught her attention before she could do anything about it. Her feet were moving on their own before she remembered to breathe (something she won’t admit happened more often than not) and sooner than later did she realize she was in the lyft, kissing and wandering her hands, on the way to the blonde’s apartment. Not a few seconds later was she pinning the other girl against the wall, then the bed.

The trance she was in snapped as soon as Yang, the blonde as she will come to realize, asked for her name. She gave her name reluctantly, but then Yang shook her hand and introduced herself. The part of Blake that was still alive and inside her almost cried at that. No one had been kind enough to shake her hand so genuinely like that in at least 70 years. No one, except Adam. Maybe that was the reason why she stayed connected to him, excluding the obvious need for blood. 

Then everything came crashing down as she nipped and sucked at Yang’s neck. She almost _bit_ Yang. Not as in a small sexual nip, but as in the hunger and bloodlust type. Her fangs had elongated through her gums without even noticing. Ugh, hopefully Yang hadn’t seen her teeth, otherwise this night would only get worse than what it already was. 

When Blake had arrived at her studio apartment, she realized three things: 

One. Her keys to the apartment were in her purse, in which she had left at Yang’s apartment in her haste.

Two. The blood bags that she had gotten that night were in said purse back at Yang’s place, ready and waiting to be opened and exposing Blake for what she truly was.

Three. She had picked up the blood bags from Adam way more than thirty minutes earlier. The same amount of time in which the blood would go bad due to not being refrigerated. 

Blake slapped herself in the face out of frustration, it didn’t hurt all too much, but it did help take out the rising anger in the brunette. Still, she shouldn’t be standing out here in case any humans came near her. She wasn’t sure if she wouldn’t lash out to dry and suck them dry. Without her keys, there was only one thing that Blake could do, and that would definitely get her kicked out of her flat. 

Screw it. I can’t risk attacking anyone. I should still have one or two packs left in there anyway.  
  


At the thought of being fed blood, her body reacted without her and grabbed the doorknob and twisted. Hard. 

The doorknob, as expected, ripped clean off. The vampire threw it to the side and pushed the door open violently, no longer caring if anyone dared to peek inside. Instinct had taken over. Her vampiric speed had her at the small refrigerator with a lock on it in less than a second. Blake all but tried to rip the lock off but was met with searing skin. She hissed as she had forgotten how smart she truly was, but she wasn’t smart enough to predict how bad her hunger would be. She thrust her fist into the weak, non-steel metal of the fridge, grabbed a blood pack, and teared it out like a feral lion would tear out the heart of its prey.

Blake couldn’t help but rip off the cap and begin to suck the pack dry. The crimson liquid trickled slower than the vampire would have prefered down her throat, but gods was so delicitable. It was most likely type O, her favorite, but she didn’t even bother to look before she had ripped into it. As the thick substance continued to slide down her mouth into her stomach, she could feel herself regaining control, her powers being restored, her becoming almost...human in a way.

Blake began to slowly, but surely feel like herself yet again, and so she slowed down her drinking to try and savor each delicious drop of red fluid. After a few minutes past, she had gulped it all down and was licking her fangs, trying to clean and lap off any remaining bits of red off of them.

She got up off of her knees and closed the door, the knob still having been cleanly ripped off and in the hallway, and decided to make a call to Adam about her predicament. She just drank one full pint, so that should last about five days, as long as something strange doesn’t happen to her again. She had one more in the fridge (that would have to be replaced due to the whole in it), so it would be about ten days before she would go absolutely batshit crazy for blood again. 

Please let him understand, please let him understand, she thought as her cell phone rang in her ear. 

He did not.


	2. Circumstances Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang learns of Weiss’s relationship with Ruby
> 
> Blake gets kicked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fic!

Yang woke up the next day with a terrible headache, which was strange because she didn’t have enough to drink yesterday to cause such a bad hangover. It was most likely caused by her self-wallowing late last night, and to make matters worse, she still had to somehow find the brunette to give her the purse back. 

Ugh, how was she ever going to find her? No self phone, no...wait a second...Didn’t Blake say she worked at the local library? Yeah, Yang was sure of it. It had come up right before all the dancing occured. Blake had asked what Yang did, she replied with a simple “mechanic,” then asked what Blake did for a living. 

_ “I work at the local library, helps me sate my thirst for knowledge.” _

Little did Yang know that it paid enough to help sate her thirst for something else. 

With her mind set on her mission, she got up to get dressed. Yang decided she wanted to look simple and picked up her favorite yellow sweatshirt and some jeans. After that, she opened her down to greet her sister and their roommate, but they weren’t anywhere to be seen. 

Yang shrugged as she walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast; they were probably sleeping anyways since it was only 6:00 AM. Ruby, and surprisingly Weiss, were tough to wake up on the weekends, meaning Weiss would wake up in about two hours and Ruby...more than three…

Yang sighed at the antics of her younger sibling while taking out some Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes. She poured herself a bowl and added milk before getting herself a spoon to eat it with.

The blonde then walked out of the kitchen and into their small living room onto their old leather couch to watch some Saturday morning cartoons (though Yang doubted any would be on this early in the morning). She turned on the TV and ate her cereal, mostly just waiting for the local library to open at 7:00 AM. 

She ate her cereal up quickly and was mostly just goofing around on her scroll when Weiss opened the door. Yang pried her eyes off of the screen to greet Weiss, but realized that the white-haired girl had come out of Ruby’s room, not her own. Uh, what? And was she wearing...She was wearing one of Ruby’s sweatshirts! 

“Oh shit,” Weiss mumbled beneath, clearly noticing Yang’s shocked expression. “Look, I can...explain.” Then the blonde surprised her, and instead of decking her across the face, Yang pulled her into a hug. Weiss was speechless. She didn’t know what was happening, but she hugged Yang back anyway. 

“I know you will be good for my sister,” Yang whispered and that was true. Weiss and her had been roommates during their time at Beacon together.

It had first started out very rocky with Yang doing push-ups at random hours of the night and Weiss being a stuck up brat. They both slowly changed and got to know each other through time. Ruby had certainly helped with that.

It was during Yang’s third year at Beacon that Ruby had come along like the force of a hurricane. The younger girl begged Yang to let her stay at the blonde’s place instead of having to dorm with other first years due to her social awkwardness. Yang had asked Weiss, in which she reluctantly agreed, and the three had been living together ever since in the four bedroom apart (the last owner of said unoccupied fourth bedroom left about a year ago, and the three had never looked for another one). Yang learned to not do any random exercises past 9:00 PM to at least 7:00 AM, and Weiss learned to be more accepting, mostly. She still didn’t approve of faunus, but she was slowly coming to accept them more and more everyday (most likely thanks to Ruby’s favorite bakery being faunus-owned). 

Weiss snapped Yang out of her memories as she squeezed Yang into the hug. “Thank you,” Weiss sighed, probably releasing all the stress that she has been putting on this. They both let go after some time and smiled towards each other, then all of a sudden Weiss let out another sigh and spoke in a soft tone, “Another thing...maybe next time when you bring home a girl, be a bit quieter?”

Yang broke out into a blush. “O-Oh, you heard us?”

Weiss nodded and looked past Yang into the blonde’s bedroom before turning back to Yang. “Is she still here?”

Yang looked away with shame in her eyes, “No, and we didn’t do anything.”

Weiss raised a single, perfect white eyebrow at that. 

“O-Ok we kissed and stuff, but I did something wrong I think, I’m not completely sure, and I scared her away. I don’t know what, though. I really thought there was a connection. I mean, I felt sparks fly, but I spooked her. She didn’t even want me to look at her at the end,” Yang sighed at the memory that still burned in the back of her retinas. Those molten gold eyes widening in fear, hands flying to cover her mouth. Yang never wanted to see that experience again. 

“Oh, Yang, I’m so sorry. What was her name?” Weiss patted lovely at Yang’s back to provide sympathy. 

“Blake, she, uh, left her bag here. I need to return it to her, but I don’t want to scare her again. Do you, uh, want to come with me? Maybe you could give her the bag and say it's from me?”

Usually Weiss would not comply to such...interesting favors, but Yang seemed to be really hung up on this girl. “Of course, Yang.”

“Thank you,” Yang said with a smile.

* * *

Blake was not having a good day. It started out when she received an emergency phone call to change her shift, which meant Blake was going to have to work today, something that she was not expecting. She was going to use this day to try and plead to both her landlord to let her stay but also Adam to not cut her off the blood supply.

That call last night...was rough. 

She had implored Adam to see reason after he initially told her no. She could possibly die, never to rise again, or lose all control and expose the entire vampire community to the humans. He simply said to “suck it up and get your own blood” and some...other hurtful words…

Blake snapped out of her stupor as she not only smelled, but also heard her landlord approaching her door. She could tell he was in a mood by the way his feet pounded heavily onto the wooden floor boards.

  
_ Please don’t notice the door handle, please don’t notice the door handle, please don’t notice the door handl- _

“BELLADONNA!” 

_ Oh gods save me. _

An angry fist knocked harshly against the wooden door, which couldn’t even lock anymore. Before Blake opened the door she not only checked to make sure her fangs weren’t visible, they weren’t, but she also tied her black bow on again (she had taken it off sometime during the night).  _ At least some things are going ok today _ , she thought as she opened the door, but she couldn’t even bring her eyes up to see her landlord, Stan. He wasn’t much, fat but short, usually wearing a tropical shirt and basketball shorts. The strange thing was that even though she was one of the most powerful of mythical creatures to come alive, she cowarded beneath his small, yet grimy glare. 

“Belladonna, look at me!” He yelled. Blake reluctantly moved her gaze to rest on her sour face. Stan raised one of his grubby fingers and pointed to the broken doorknob on the ground. “Did you do this?!” 

Blake could have lied, it was in her nature, but decided it was best to tell the truth. “Yes, it was an accident.”

“That’s it! You always pay your rent late, get complaints about weird noises coming from your flat, and now this! I’ve always known you were going to be trouble! You best get packing, Belladonna, because by the end of today you are no longer welcomed.” 

What? She knew he never liked her, but he can’t just evict her without a warning or at least a few more days. 

“Wai- wait, you can’t do tha-”

“You bet your ass I can, and guess what! I am! So you better have your key turned in to me by the end of the day, or else.” Stan snarled out.

_ Hmph, you are lucky you never hear me snarl. _

“Fine,” Blake huffed. How was she ever even going to get her key back? She didn’t pay attention to her surroundings when she entered or exited that girl’s apartment, so she has no idea where she lived. All she knows about her is that she was a mechanic. Plus, there wasn’t even a guarantee that she wouldn’t lose control the moment she smelled Yang’s blood again! There was something about her that just made her...irresistible. Ugh, this whole situation…

Blake decided to think about ways to solve this while she was at work, maybe even look at some apartment listings on her phone. Then she would leave around 3:00 PM to pack everything she owned, which wasn’t a lot, put it in her car and, well she would figure it out from there. Maybe she could ask Ilia if she could stay at her place. Yeah, she could give her a call and maybe...or maybe she shouldn’t. She wouldn’t want to go psycho with Ilia around. Ilia wasn’t a vampire, faunus maybe, but not a vampire. 

_ Ok, stop thinking, Blake. Just get to your job. Everything will work itself out.  _

She got dressed in her usual purple blouse and black jeans before double checking that her bow fully covered her extra set of ears, walking out the door and driving to Beacon Library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is a bit shorter than what I will usually post, but I couldn’t add anything else until next chapter
> 
> To clarify: Beacon is the town that Yang and Blake live in, which was the name also given to the University there and also the Library (I aint too creative)
> 
> Please feel free to comment or leave a kudos below! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos below.
> 
> I will update this fic about every week or two
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
